


NA UND?

by ComeHereForCoffeeBreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courage, Halloween, M/M, Party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHereForCoffeeBreak/pseuds/ComeHereForCoffeeBreak
Summary: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington kämpft mit alten Bekannten und seiner modernen Denkweise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	NA UND?

**Author's Note:**

> Check my profil for the english version - So What?
> 
> Dies wurde für einen Schreibwettbewerb von fanatical fics and where to find them geschrieben.  
> (Unter 2000 Wörtern, an Halloween, Kürbis und Geister enthalten)

_Halloween 1992 – 500. Todestagsfeier Hogwarts_

„Ich meine warum waren diese Menschen überhaupt hier, nicht gerade der angenehmste Ort, an dem man an Halloween sein könnte“, schallte die Stimme von Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore durch das Sägen der Musiker.

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington wandte sich zu dem Sprecher, der ihn schon den ganzen Abend auf den Geist ging. Er fühlte, wie der Zorn in ihm brodelte. Wie konnte dieser Schnösel es wagen auf seiner eigenen Feier so mit ihm umzugehen. Doch im Grunde war er selbst schuld daran. Den Jungen vor zu schicken, um seine Angelegenheiten zu klären. Als ob er sich nicht selbst verteidigen könne. Die kleinen Gruppe der kopflosen Jäger, hatte sich um einen Kürbis versammelt. Er war mit weißen und grünem Flaum überzogen und wenn man genau hin sah, konnte man sich darin etwas bewegen sehen. Nick hatte Hagrid vor einem Jahr gebeten einen der Kürbisse für seine diesjährige Feier aufzuheben und er hatte geliefert. Nicht nur einer, sondern gleich fünf große Fratzen standen nun im Raum verteilt. Dieses Exemplar hatte kleine Schirmchen und Strohhalbe in die Öffnung gesteckt und mutete so einer bizarren Bowle an. Gänsehaut rann Nicholas den Rücken hinab, als einer der drei Jäger sich hinabbeugte und durch den Kürbis schritt. Widerlich.

„Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als ob man unter Geistern besonders gute Gesellschaft finden würde“, grölte, der bärtige Jäger neben dem Vorstand.

„Ganz recht, immer die selben alten Fressen“, stimmte ihm sein Nachbar zu und schlug ihm den Kopf von den Schultern.

Alle drei begannen zu lauthals grölen, während der Bärtige seinen Kopf aus dem Kürbis fischte.

„Hey Nick, das solltest du auch mal versuchen! So kann man es fast schmecken!“, schrie er und hielt ihm seinen Kopf entgegen.

Nicholas zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und versuchte das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen und die Hitze, die in seinen Kopf stieg zu ignorieren.

„Igor, wo steht dir der Kopf? Nick wird doch auch nicht für einen Schluck Kürbis seinen Kopf loswerden, wenn er es nicht mal für Kopfpolo schafft!“

Erneutes Grölen, während sich Igor seinen Kopf wieder an den angestammten Platz setzte. Nicholas öffnete seine Faust, die er unbewusst geballt hatte. Er ließ die Finger knacken und doch starrte er mit dem gleichen gequälten Lächeln zu den Spöttern hinüber.

„Jetzt steh nicht wie ein begossener Pudel da drüben rum, komm rüber und beehre uns mit deiner Gesellschaft“, rief ihm Patrick zu.

Nicholas Zähne knirschten, als er sich wiederwillig zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ihre Hoheit.“ Die Stimme des Dritten triefte vor Sarkasmus, als es sich überdramatisch verbeugte und ihm den Kürbis anbot. Nicholas winkte ab.

„Nun gut, wäre ja nicht so, als ob nicht genug für uns alle da wäre“, johlte Igor und lachte gellend über seinen eigenen Witz.

„Wir hatten gerade ein äußerst interessantes Gespräch über unsere aktuelle Gesellschaft. Findet ihr nicht auch, dass es inzwischen viel weniger neue Geister gibt?“, fragte Patrick.

Nicholas nickte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er verließ Hogwarts so gut wie nie und hier hatte sich schon seit einigen Jahren kein neuer Geist mehr gezeigt.

„Sicher, sicher. Man lebt aber auch anders. Kaum einer hat noch einen guten Feind, dem man nach dem Tod nachjagen könnte“, sagte der Dritte.

„Recht hast du, Garry!“, stimmte Igor zu.

„Nick, ein Beispiel. Hier in Hogwarts. Jetzt bist du 500 Jahre ein Geist und wer ist seitdem hinzugekommen?“, sprach ihn Patrick direkt an.

Der angesprochene Geist räusperte sich. Er wusste nicht, auf was Patrick hinaus wollte, doch er antwortete.

„Myrtle. Sie ist zu uns gestoßen.“

„ Genau! Ein weinerlicher Teenager. Weil sie Rache nehmen wollte, dafür, dass Sie veräppelt wurde. Ich meine wirklich? Die Menschen von heute haben doch keine Probleme mehr und deshalb leidet auch ihre Urteilsfähigkeit. Sie haben keinen Anstand mehr. Keinen Charakter! Mit was sie sich den ganzen Tag beschäftigen ist kaum vorstellbar“, entgegnete Patrick.

Nicholas fühlt wie sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte. _Sag etwas_ , dachte er sich. Er hatte viel Zeit mit diesen so „eingeschränkten“ Menschen verbracht und er wusste, dass die Aussagen von Patrick nicht wahr waren. Die Zeiten änderten sich und so taten es die Menschen. _Sie sind aufgeklärter, ehrlicher und können sich so mit wichtigeren Dinge als falschen Anstand beschäftigen_ , hätte er ihm gerne an den Kopf geworfen. Doch das einzige was er herausbrachte, war ein undefinierbares Grunzen, das sein Gegenüber als Zustimmung auffasste.

„Also wer könnte der nächste sein?“, fragte er in die Runde.

„Vielleicht der Potter Junge von vorhin, so wie die Dinge momentan stehen“, antwortete Igor.

„Aber der würde nicht als Geist zurück kommen. Selbstsüchtig. Würde sich vermutlich lieber zu seinen Eltern flüchten, als sich Voldemort zu stellen“, entgegnete Garry.

„Das meine ich. Zu unserer Zeit hat man noch alles gegeben, um seine Feinde aufzuhalten! Kein Rückgrat mehr“, sagte Patrick.

In Nicholas Kopf rumorten die Gedanken. Worte formten sich und verschwanden. Er wollte den Jungen verteidigen. Schließlich war er nur für ihn heute hier her gekommen und hatte sogar für ihn vor Patrick gesprochen. Doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Also gut, wer noch?“, fragte Patrick, während er Nicholas einen gehässigen Seitenblick zu warf.

„Dumbledore“, entgegnete Garry, „Der ist mit Abstand der älteste.“

„Auf jeden Fall, aber der hat keinerlei Grund hier zu bleiben“, sagte Igor.

„Stimmt. Hat damals auch erst mal bei Grindelwald gekniffen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er jetzt für Voldemort hier bleiben würde“, sagte Garry.

„Eine Frau hatte er soweit ich weiß auch nie“, warf Patrick ein.

„Nein, obwohl ich etwas tatsächlich äußerst interessantes gehört habe. Sehr verstörend“, sagt Igor und senkte seine Stimme, „Er soll mit Grindelwald in einer romantischen Beziehung gewesen sein. Deshalb hat er auch zunächst nicht angegriffen.“

„Das glaube ich nicht!“, rief Garry erstaun.

Nicholas versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken. In seinen Jahren als Geist hatte er viel gutes und schlechtes kommen und gehen sehen. Viele seiner Vorurteile wurden wiederlegt. Durch den ständigen Wechsel von Schülern und somit auch neuen Denkweisen, musste er feststellen, das Akzeptanz, das wichtigste aller Dinge war, um ein harmonisches und friedliches Zusammenleben zu waren. Und nun saß er hier und hörte sich die veralteten Gedanken aus seiner Jugend wieder und wieder an, ohne auch nur ein Wort dagegen anzubringen.

„Ich war auch geschockt. Ich dachte mir, so jemand darf mit Kindern zusammenleben und sie unterrichten? Kein Wunder, dass aus ihnen keine guten Erwachsenen werden können!“, sagte Igor.

Nicholas wurde schlecht. Seine Hände begannen vor Wut zu zittern. Er musste etwas sagen. Er saß hier, still und sah zu wie seine Freunde beleidigt wurden. Doch seine Zunge wollte sich nicht lösen, obwohl er so dagegen ankämpfte.

„Das ist noch nichts, glaubt mir. Ich habe erst vor kurzem einen guten, jungen Mann in Frauenkleidern auf der Straße gesehen“, entgegnete Patrick.

„NA UND?“, platze es aus Nicholas heraus.

Die Drei starten ihn verwundert an.

„Wie bitte?“, entgegnete Patrick feindselig.

„Ich sagte: Na und? Was geht es euch an, welche Kleider jemand trägt oder wen er liebt. Es verändert nichts, außer vielleicht, dass etwas mehr Liebe und Harmonie in der Welt ist. Und wer dagegen etwas hat, der sollte sich schämen.“

Drei verblüffte Gesichter starrten ihn an, als Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington den drei kopflosen Jägern den Rücken zuwandte und fort schritt. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er für seine Freunde und auch für sich selbst eingestanden ist und das ließ ihn glücklicher sein, als jede Teilnahme an der Kopflosenjagd.


End file.
